


Anything Could Happen

by lovelace3



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x03, F/F, Hot Tub, first (second?) kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelace3/pseuds/lovelace3
Summary: After Chuck leaves, Betty and Veronica are alone... with a hot tub and the lingering memory of that kiss.





	

As soon as the handcuffs were taken off, Chuck bolted from the steamy room, still wearing only his bathing suit. Veronica and Betty stared after him, both caught up in their own thoughts. Veronica was suddenly very aware that only the two of them were left in the room.  
  
That wig. That bra. And that unsettling but somehow incredibly attractive moment when Ronnie realized just how far Betty wanted to go. She wished that what she could concentrate on how they had just gotten justice from Chuck, but her brain was incredibly preoccupied.  
  
Betty turned the heat in the hot tub back down. “Well, Ethel is gone for the night, want to take a dip?”  
  
Too late, Ronnie realized that Betty had asked a question and was staring at her waiting for an answer. “Uh… yeah. Why not?” She knew in her head why not – this was too much. Too dangerous.  
  
Betty had already taken her high heels off and was dipping a toe into the water. “It’s cooled down now, we should be ok.” Betty walked slowly down the stairs of the hot tub, her skirt swirling and floating up in the water until she noticed and pulled it back down around her legs.  
  
Ronnie knew that this was it – the point of no return. Of course she had some self control, but this situation was practically begging for lowered inhibitions. She only hoped that Betty felt the same way. Given the events of the past half hour, she assumed she was right.  
  
Ronnie walked into the hot tub, facing Betty’s back for a moment before the other girl whirled around and they were face to face. There was a good foot of space between them, but it felt like they were nearly touching. After a long moment of eye contact, Betty broke the tension by giggling nervously when a new round of bubbles pushed her skirt up again. Ronnie kept walking into the hot tub, Betty subconsciously backing away from her. Finally, Betty’s back was against the other edge and Ronnie kept walking until their legs were pressed against each other.  
  
Betty’s knees gave and she sat down on the hot tub bench, eyes still locked with Ronnie’s.Realizing she hadn’t breathed in the past minute, Ronnie reminded herself to inhale and smelled the lingering maple syrup in the air.

She could only muster a quiet, shaky voice, very different from her normal brassy attitude. Something about Betty did this to her, made her weak and vulnerable. “Can I… I mean do you want me to…”

The words flew out of Betty’s mouth before she could think. “Please just kiss me.”

Ronnie exhaled sharply, never expecting to hear those words from good little Betty Cooper. Her confidence returned for a moment and she quickly closed the gap between them, cupping Betty’s upturned face with her hand.

The moment their lips touched, Ronnie was reminded of why she liked to kiss girls. They were so soft, so nice. Back in New York, everyone was nice and liberal and she had kissed her fair share of both girls and guys, no one ever saying a word. The breath caught in her throat for a moment as she realized how Riverdale would likely react to her coming out as bi, and she pulled away for a moment.

Betty’s face was still turned up at hers, her eyes closed and mouth a bit parted. Ronnie couldn’t resist another quick kiss before she sat down on the bench too, straddling Betty. Betty’s eyes were open now and she was staring at Ronnie with an expression that had likely never appeared on her face before. Betty was the one to close the gap this time, and this kiss lasted much longer. 


End file.
